Sage
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Sage Moondancer (b. Babak) is a recurring character from All Hail King Julien and a main character in All Hail King Julien: Exiled. Information In the episode Eat Prey Shove, Sage met Clover while she was on vacation. Seeing as he looked almost identical to a character in her fanfic's, Clover was quick to fall in love, thinking he'd act just like the same character. She even mistakenly called him the characters name, Norj, and tried to get him to rescue her. To her dismay, he didn't. He was nearly the exact opposite, caring more about peace, meditating and talking to butterflies, against Clover's growing annoyance. Finally, when she couldn't stand him anymore, she punched him, telling him furiously that he didn't deserve to have those abs. At the end of the episode, Sage found Clover at the lemur kingdom where she was battling herds of fossa that had began attacking while she was away. Right when one was about to tackle her, Sage shoved it off. Together the two fought off the rest, forgiving each other over the previous events. After making sure they had closure, Sage was carried off by a bird. In the episode, The Man In The Iron Booty, Sage was sent by Clover's twin sister, Crimson, to kill Clover. He sent her gifts to get her to trust him, and eventually wanted to meet her on the mountain to put the plan into action. Unknowingly to him, he thought Crimson was Clover. And didn't understand why Clover would want him to send himself to kill her. However, he went along with it, and once realising it was a scam, went with Clover to Feartopia to rescue the others. Clover and Crimson fought it out, Clover asking "how could you have hired my sort of ex-boyfriend -well not really, but he had really big arms so there was that. But anyway -to kill me?!" At the end of the episode, Sage and Crimson ended up getting together, ignoring how backstabbed Clover felt by her sister and stayed together, so far, until the episode King Juli-END, where they were last seen at what's assumed to be their home, where Sage made Crimson dirt and pine cones. He also appeared in the episode, Body Double, where Julien chose Sage to be his replacement for a meeting with the crocodile kingdom. However, Sage got injured and wasn't able too, but in the same episode he was carried by the bird again, along with Julien and Clover. Relationships * Clover — Sage and Clover are absolutely opposite attracts. While Clover appears to be hot-blooded, paranoiac, frequently stressed and violent, Sage appears to be cool-blooded, calm, patient and pacifist. When Sage first meets Clover, he is immediately idealized as the perfect male and becomes her love interest. However, his calmness and patience makes her upset, to the point that she breaks up and leaves. They somehow appear as friends and come to stand up each other's mind. After Koto took King Julien's kingdom, Sage takes Clover to his mentor, the Jarsh-Jarsh, and both of them learns the meaning of their travel and each other's ways to think and act. While Clover learns to be wiser and more relaxed, Sage learns to be himself and fight. After Koto's death, Sage and Clover makes the about their adventure together, which made them closer than before, to the point that they try to kiss before their departures, only to be interrupted by the kisses of Zora and Mort. Three weeks later, they appear swinging happily hand in hand between the ivies at the moonlight. In The End is Near Clover tells King Julien that she might be leaving the kingdom due to the possible fact that Sage might ask her to marry him. When she gets over excited she is let down when she finds out that he asks her twin sister Crimson to be his wife. Clover was heartbroken. When she was going on a rampage (her way of sobbing) then she is visited by her Grandma Rose and is told that the same thing almost happened to her as well. When Clover leaves Sage's kingdom, Sage starts to feel something that he hasn't felt before. He compared it to butterflies living in his colon. He called the wedding off with Crimson and went to tell Clover how he really feels. He ended up proposing to her. Then in the last episode they were married. Category:Characters Category:Residents of Madagascar Category:Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Males Category:Friend Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:All Hail King Julien Characters